The Aftermath Saga 05 T2?
by MTP
Summary: Things get confusing when a second Tails shows up out of nowhere and a ghost from the past returns to haunt them.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

"ARGH! Watch it!" cried Sonic as he was almost bowled over by several children.

He staggered back and then walked towards the door again. He cringed slightly and then opened it. Inside the noise level was deafening. It was Alicia's eighth birthday and Sally had thought it wise to invite virtually the entire town's population of kids. As Sonic walked in Alicia looked up from behind a large stack of presents.

"Hi dad!" she screamed over the noise.

Sonic walked over to her and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself dear?" he asked.

"Oh yes father. Immensely!" she replied.

Alicia smiled broadly for a second and then screamed. She looked down to see that Miles had sneaked up on her. She spun and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. Miles rolled over so he was on top and Alicia replied by doing the same. Just then there was a scream.

"PILE ON!" cried one kid in the room.

There was a flurry of calls and Miles and Alicia found themselves at the bottom of a large pile of children. Sonic was in stitches. He steadied himself against a table and then went to help Miles and Alicia. He pulled them both from under the stack and helped them up.

"Will you two stop doing that." he said half smirking.

Miles and Alicia only grinned at him and then charged off into the room screaming. Sonic thought it was best to leave them too it. He turned and left. As he walked along the corridors the noise gradually decreased until it became unnoticeable. He came to his and Sally's room and entered. Inside Sally was humming away as she usually did.

"Hi Sal." said Sonic cheerfully.

Sally turned around and smiled.

"Hi Sonic. Are the kids ok?"

"There fine. Never happier."

"I'm glad they're enjoying themselves."

"Yeah….but did you have to invite so many kids? Have you been in there yet?! It's like a mad house!"

Sally just gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Yes I did and no I haven't. I don't intend on doing so either. I want to leave them alone."

"Wish you'd told me that. I've just come from there. Boy talk about energy!"

"Yes they do have a lot of energy don't they. But that's good. It's healthy."

Sonic nodded and walked over to the window. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out. Below him Mobotropolis was alive and busy. Some areas of the city were still in ruins from a year ago when the city had been bombed from orbit. Most had been rebuilt but the southern edge of the city was still rumble. The Royal Gardens had been rebuilt but the waterfall that had once cascaded down the side was gone. The rivers course was too badly changed to fix that. It now ran down the eastern side of the palace and out across the fields and then joined itself again outside the city. Sonic was annoyed about this. He had liked the running water sound. Sally came up behind him and put and arm around his shoulder. Sonic put an arm around her. They stood in the afternoon sun together.

-----------------------------------------

Amy cringed. She slowly got up from her chair and walked out of the room. She sighed as she reached the room she wanted. She swung the door open and walked in. Inside was a small crib with a large noise coming from it. She reached in and picked up the screaming grey fox. She rocked her from side to side for a while and slowly she fell asleep again. She laided her back in the crib and quietly exited the room.

Amy walked back to the room she had been in and slumped into a chair with a sigh.

"So how is she?" asked her mother.

Amy looked over at her mother. She was sat on the couch next to her father. Amy just groaned slightly.

"That bad huh?" asked her father.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Amy said.

"No, suppose not." replied her father.

"It reminds me of when you were young. Before…ah never mind." said her mother.

Amy just nodded.

"Say where's Tails today?" asked her father.

"He's in Mobotropolis training with Bunnie." replied Amy.

"Oh yes I remember. Does he help much?" said her father.

"Actually he does. He's real sweet with it too. I would never have thought Tails could be so good with kids." said Amy.

Tails and Amy had married just under a year ago after Tails had proposed to her and a few months ago there first child had been born. A grey tripled tailed fox they had called her Lavender. They had moved back to Little Planet and now lived a few miles from the Time Stone shrine.

"Well I'm glad to hear that he helps." smiled her mother.

"So when do you two set off?" asked Amy.

"Tonight. We plan to make Knothole by the tomorrow evening." said her father.

"Right. Well that should be too hard. It's not too far after all." replied Amy.

"When does Tails get back?" asked her mother.

"Actually I'm leaving for Mobotropolis tomorrow morning with Lavender. Tails has some apartment rented or something and he has a little surprise for me."

"What?" asked her mother.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell. I like surprises though. Especially his!" said Amy with a smile and a wink.

Her parents both nodded and smiled.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok Tails try it again." said Bunnie.

She steadied herself and then held up the pad.

"KIYA!" cried Tails as he launched another kick at the pad.

Bunnie almost fell over backwards at the force. She wobbled slightly and then lowered the pad.

"You're getting better Tails. Very nice."

"Thanks." said Tails with a smile.

The pair of them stood in the middle of a large hall. Mats lay across the whole area of the floor. They both wore a set of white martial art robes and a coloured belt.

"You'll be ready for your purple before you know it." said Bunnie.

Tails looked down at the blue belt that was tied around his middle. He gave a nod.

"I think a bit longer. I'm still not ready." he replied.

"Whatever, but you better watch out. I'm catching up."

Tails nodded. She was too. Bunnie had joined slightly after Tails and was now only one belt below him on green. She was going in for her blue belt grade in a month or so but Tails knew he'd be ready by then.

"So." said Bunnie as she walked to the edge of the mat, "What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much. Amy is coming in from Little Planet tomorrow. I got a little surprise for her."

"Oh really." said Bunnie with a smile.

She stepped of the mat and turned round. She gave a little bow and then went over to her pack at the side of the room. She took out a water bottle and took a swig.

"So what's this little ol' surprise you got?" she asked.

"I'm taking her out for dinner. I haven't done that in ages."

"That's nice. If I still had my restaurant you could go there."

"Thanks Bunnie. But I was thinking of somewhere else."

Since the incident with the space station, Bunnie had felt she needed more excitement in her life. She had sold her restaurant chain, for quite a healthy price, and started to have a bit of fun. She regularly trained with Tails but also tried other things too.

Bunnie put the water bottle away and walked back onto mat, giving a little bow as she did.

"So where you thinking of going?" she asked picking up the pad again.

"There's a little place just off the eastern plaza. I've been in earlier today. It looks really nice."

"I know that place. Green Bay or something isn't it?"

"I think so."

After another hour or so they had finished their session. They stepped off the mat together giving a bow as they did. They walked over to their bags and took out a towel.

"Good session Bunnie." said Tails breathlessly as he wiped his forehead with a towel.

"Sure was sugah." replied Bunnie taking a sip of water.

"I think some food is in order."

"Do you ever stop thinking of food Tails?"

"Err………….no."

"Well come on then. We gotta get changed first."

Bunnie and Tails headed out of the hall and towards the changing rooms talking.

-----------------------------------------

"So then he said yeah but yours is twice as fat as mine!" said Knuckles.

Espio suddenly collapsed in fits of laugher. Knuckles soon joined him. After a few minutes Espio managed to compose himself slightly.

"If you ask me they both should have gone home!"

They both burst out laughing again. They were standing near the edge of the Floating Island near one of the waterfalls that cascaded off the edge of the island. After several minutes they stop laughing. Espio picks himself up of the ground and dusted himself off. He picked up a small rucksack and put it on.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure am." replied Knuckles.

"Well shall we?"

"After you Espio."

"Ok then. Geronimo!"

Espio suddenly leaped off the island followed closely by Knuckles. He spread his arms into a star pattern and closed his eyes for a second.

"Weeehooooooo!" he cried opening his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Knuckles levelling out beside his friend upside down.

"You have to show off don't you!" cried Espio.

The ocean was getting close now. Espio reached beside him and grabbed a small toggle. He pulled it sharply and the backpack on his back opened up. A huge parachute folded out and deployed. Espio's speed was suddenly decreased and Knuckles flipped over and stuck his dreadlocks out giving him lift. He started to glide and Espio touched down in the sea.

"Having fun down there?" cried Knuckles.

"Can it Knuckles. You can glide!" said Espio.

Espio floated while he unfastened his rucksack. He let go and it sunk into the ocean.

"Oh well. Another parachute down the drain."

"Lousy pun." came a voice.

"Shut up Knuckles." groaned Espio.

A little while later Espio had swum the short distance to the shore. He dragged himself out onto the beach and lay down. He stared up at the sky as Knuckles landed nearby.

"So Espio. How was that?" he asked.

"Just as good as the last three times." replied Espio with a sigh.

He stretched out on the sand and then sat up.

"So what now?"

"We better get back. My father has slipped back into his old ways in recent months. If he finds me missing from the palace then I could be in for it."

"Knuckles…….you're twenty six!"

"Age has never stopped him before and believe me he's scary when he gets mad."

"Hmm….well I suppose we should head back then." said Espio.

"Come on then." said Knuckles as he started to walk up the beach.

-----------------------------------------

Marian closed her suitcase and nodded to herself.

"Yes. I think that is everything." she said to herself.

"You ready dear." came Patrick's voice from outside the room.

"I think so. Be out in a minute." she called back.

She picked up her suitcase and walked outside. In the hall Patrick and Amy were waiting.

"All set." she said, "Patrick, give me a hand here."

"Of course." replied Patrick taking Marian's suitcase.

He picked his own up in his other hand.

"I'll see you in a few days then." said Amy.

"I suppose so." said her mother, "I'm looking forwards to this."

"Knothole is beautiful at this time of year. The leaves should just be going golden in colour and…."

"Amy stop. I don't want to hear everything. Remember I've only been there once before." said her mother.

"Sorry. It's just that I spent so much time there in the past."

"Well I'll see you in a few days. And take care of Lavendar."

"I will mother."

After a few more minutes of goodbyes Marian and Patrick were sitting in a small hover car.

"Bye honey!" called her mother.

"Will you get out of here!" said Amy, "Go on shoo!"

Her mother laughed and Patrick started the car. A few minutes later they had disappeared from sight. Amy turned back to the house. She walked in and made herself a coffee. She was about to sit down when there was a loud cry. Amy groaned and got up.

"Some things never change."

-----------------------------------------

A small monitor blinked into life. A flashing green cursor appeared. Nothing happened for a second and then the cursor flashed across the screen leaving a message behind it.

_Awakening…………..confirmed._

_All station systems operational……….checking._

_Transfer systems……….confirmed._

_Tank systems………confirmed._

_Transport systems……………………error………….system off line._

_Initiating secondary protocol……..confirmed._

_Activating tank one and two……….confirmed._

The room lit up with a soft glow as two large circular tanks lit up green. A shadowy figure could be seen in each tank. Bubbles started to rise from the bottom of each tank. The monitor flashed again.

_Subject 1 and 2 initialised._

_Awaiting orders._

There was a few seconds of quiet and then the monitor flickered again.

_Orders received……opening secondary protocol files._

_Error in secondary protocol…………transport systems required._

_Requesting backup protocols……………..found._

_Landing systems engaged………..confirmed._

_Error…………landing systems operating at 65%._

_Power insufficient for safe landing………….override received._

The room gave a lurch.

-----------------------------------------

Far below on the planet Mobius a small flicker of light could be seen in the sky over the Aquatic Ruins. The flicker soon became a large streak of fire as an object started to enter the atmosphere. The flame trail shot towards the ground and finally crashed heavily into the marshes of the Aquatic Ruins. Everything was silent again. Inside the object a monitor flashed again.

-----------------------------------------

_Landing complete………….landing jets failed to fire._

_Unit off course by three miles._

_Checking all systems…………………error found……..tank one systems disrupted._

_Checking tank one…………..error……tank one offline………subject lost._

One of the green tanks suddenly dulled and lost its green glow. The other tank remained lit.

_Tank two still operational._

_Switching all secondary protocol systems to tank two……confirmed._

_Initiating transfer systems…..confirmed._

_Transferring personality………..confirmed._

_Transferring second personality……………………………..confirmed._

_Initiating hatching procedures._

The second tank glowed yellow for a second and then the liquid in it drained away. The figure inside dropped to the bottom of the tank and then, with a splutter, got up. The capsule rose and the figure stepped out. The monitor flashed.

_Control systems engaged._

_Initiating second phase._


	2. A New Face

Chapter 2 – A New Face

Amy picked up Lavendar and smiled. Lavendar gurgled slightly and waved her arms around.

"You're such a sweetie." said Amy.

She walked into the kitchen and picked up a set of keys from a hook. She held Lavendar in one arm and picked up a suitcase in the other. She left the kitchen and made her way outside. She put her suitcase down in the drive and held her keys up.

"Wake up time girl!" she said and pressed a button on the key ring. A large garage door swung open and an engine started. A broad grin spreads across Amy's face. She picks up her suitcase and walks into the garage. Inside was a sleek looking blue hover car. The engine purred softly as she put her suitcase in the trunk. She put Lavender down in a small baby chair in the front seat and then got in herself. Amy sat for a moment before glancing over at Lavendar.

"You ready sweetie?" she asked.

Lavendar replied by letting out a happy cry.

"Ok then lets go."

Amy puts her foot down on the accelerator and the engine roared before the car started to move forwards. Amy pulled back on the steering wheel and the car rose slowly into the air. She reaches back over her shoulder and presses a button on the key ring. The garage door closes.

"Now to get to Mobotropolis." said Amy to herself.

She turned the car and pulled of the surface of Little Planet.

-----------------------------------------

An orange fox ran through the forest. He jumped over a fallen log and continued on.

"Almost there." he said to himself.

He continued to run on.

-----------------------------------------

"Patrick dear!" yelled Marian.

"Yes Marian? What is it?" her husband replied.

"Have you brought the last case in yet?"

"Not yet dear. I'm just having a break."

"Don't worry I'll get it."

Marian opened the door to there hut. Knothole had remained as it had been all those years ago. The village still consisted of several small huts and retained its relaxed atmosphere. The village was mostly used by holiday makers now but Marian and Patrick had bought a hut just under a year ago. This was there first time staying there.

Marian walked over to the car and took the last suitcase from the trunk. She was about to turn back when she heard a sound. She stopped and listened carefully. After a few second she heard it again. It sounded like someone groaning. She became curious and decided to investigate. She put the suitcase down and walked towards the sound. Evening was closing in now and most people where inside. She walked on a bit further and out of the village slightly. She was about to turn back when she heard the sound again. It was much closer and this time she could pinpoint it. It was coming from under a bush to the side of the path. She walked over and pushed the bush aside. Her face hit the floor and she cried out.

"PATRICK!!!!" she cried at the top of her voice.

-----------------------------------------

"So when is she getting here?" asked Bunnie.

"She should be here soon." replied Tails.

Tails and Bunnie stood in the central plaza in Mobotropolis. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and the night life of Mobotropolis was starting to come alive. Just then there was a steady purring sound and a small black object began to descend towards them. It got closer and Tails recognised it.

"There she is. I thought she'd bring the twister."

"Twister?" enquired Bunnie.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told anyone about her yet. I designed her for Amy. She's a hover car. Pretty nice."

Just then a blue car landed next to them and Amy looked over at them.

"Hi Tails. Am I late?" she asked.

"Not at all. Right on time. How's the Twister doing?"

"Like a house on fire! She is just so well made."

Tails blushed slightly.

"Thanks." he said.

"I managed to get her up to a hundred and twenty on the way over here."

"What? With Lavendar in the front?!"

Amy just gave a small giggle and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You worry too much. She's fine. How you doing Bunnie?"

"Ah'm doing fine sugah. This is a nice little motor you've got here."

The Twister was a four seater blue sports car with a soft top. It also had Tails' trademark double tail logo painted on the side.

"She sure is Bunnie. So Tails what's this big surprise?" said Amy.

"Let me drive and I'll show you." he replied.

Amy got out of the driving seat and climbed into the back seat. Tails got in and started the engine again.

"If you don't mind. Could you give me a ride back to ma place? It's a fair walk and ah'm shattered." asked Bunnie.

"Sure Bunnie. Say why not come with us?" asked Amy, "That is if Tails doesn't mind."

She looked over at Tails. He groaned quietly and then seemed to brighten.

"Yeah why not." he said.

"Ah don't want to be a burden." said Bunnie.

"Don't sweat it Bunnie." said Amy, "Come on."

Bunnie slowly climbed into the back seat next to Amy.

"So Tails. What is this big surprise?"

"I'll show you."

He put his foot on the accelerator and the car slowly moved forwards.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic slumped into a large padded chair in his room. He yawned heavily and then groaned slightly. He had just come from seeing how the cleaning up was doing after Alicia's party. The answer was not good. The mess the children had created was breath taking at best.

"Oh boy. I'm just glad it was confined to one room." he said quietly to himself.

He allowed himself a slight chuckle before leaning back in the chair. He closed his eyes and started to drift into a light snooze. Just then his wrist communicator bleeped at him. He opened his eyes with a growl. He switched it on and barked into it.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me?! What is it?!" he growled.

"Sorry sire but we have an urgent message coming in from Patrick and Marian." came a nervous reply.

"Amy's parents? What do they want?" asked Sonic suddenly curiously.

"They won't say on an open channel. They request a private channel direct to you."

"Hmm….alright then. Put them through on scrambler code twelve."

"Yes sire."

Sonic got up slowly and walked over to a small room just off from his bedroom. Inside was a large screen and a small control console. He waited a few seconds and then Patrick's and Marian's faces appeared. They looked scared to death.

"Patrick. Marian. What is it?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic we have just had a terrible event here in Knothole." said Marian quickly.

"What is it?" said Sonic becoming slightly worried himself.

"No. It's best you see yourself. Come to Knothole. Now!" said Marian.

"What now?! But it's almost eight in the evening!" said Sonic.

"Sonic this is really important. You must come here, now." said Patrick.

"Well…….I…….ok then. I'll be there as quick as I can." said Sonic.

"Be quicker." said Marian as the screen went blank.

Sonic turned away and shook his head.

"It must be really bad if it's got them this worried. I better get going."

He turned and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

About an hour later a small craft settled down just outside of Knothole. A small hatch swung open and Sonic got out. Marian and Patrick were already there waiting for him.

"Ah Sonic. You made it." said Patrick.

"As quick as I could." said Sonic.

The night had closed in now and Knothole was alight with lanterns.

"So what's the big problem?" he asked.

"This way we'll show you." said Marian.

They led Sonic into Knothole. There was a lot of commotion with people running around and a lot of shouting. Sonic didn't like it. Knothole was usually a quiet holiday village and now it was in total disarray.  After a few minutes they entered a hut.

"This is our place. We insisted he was brought here to keep him out of the way." said Marian, "You might want to brace yourself."

"He?" said Sonic as he pushed open the door to the bedroom.

He glanced in and almost choked. Lying on the bed was an orange twin tailed fox.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic.

He ran to the fox's bedside and then looked back at Patrick and Marian.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" he said.

Marian slowly explained how she had found him lying like this just outside Knothole. Afterwards Sonic sat and thought.

"I gotta get everyone together." he said.

-----------------------------------------

A small beeping noise went off. Knuckles shot his head upwards and banged his head on a low out crop of rock.

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his head, "Why am I always doing that?!"

He shook his head and looked around for his comm unit. He finally found it lying behind one of the Choas Emerald stands. Knuckles and Espio had made it back to the Floating Island without Knuckles' father noticing that they had gone. Knuckles was relieved. He didn't like being chewed out by his father. He activated the comm unit and spoke.

"One bruised echidna receiving. Who is it?" he said.

"Knuckles. Good. It's Sonic." came a reply.

"Oh hi Sonic. What up?"

"Not over the comm. Can you make it to Mobotropolis….err…now?"

"If it's important…..yes."

"It is. Find Espio and get over here quick."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours."

Knuckles switched the comm off and made for the exit.

-----------------------------------------

"So was it a good surprise?" asked Tails.

Amy just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd slap you for asking such a dumb question!" replied Amy.

Tails, Amy, Bunnie and Lavender were sitting at a table in the Green Bay restaurant. They all had a huge plate of food in front of them apart from Lavender who was asleep. The restaurant was surprisingly quiet for this time of night but they didn't mind. Bunnie had been a great help with Lavender. It had allowed Tails and Amy to have a bit of time to talk over there meal while Bunnie had kept her quiet.

"I've just got to visit the gents." said Tails, "Be back in a mo."

"I'll be sure to take good care of your desert when it comes." smirked Amy as Tails got up.

"Thanks." said Tails with a raised eyebrow.

"He's such a sweetie isn't he?" said Bunnie as Tails disappeared.

"He sure is. Helpful too. You know……"

Just then there was a dual bleeping noise. Amy and Bunnie rolled there eyes. Amy reached into her handbag and took out a small grey box. Bunnie pulled out a similar unit from her trouser pocket.

"Hello Sonic." they both said together into the box.

"ARGH!" came a surprised reply, "I didn't expect that. Amy. Bunnie."

"You sure know how to interrupt a good evening sugah hog." said Bunnie.

"I'm sorry but this is urgent. I need you both up at the palace as soon as possible."

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Not over the comm. Just get up here ASAP!"

Amy and Bunnie put there comm units away and stared at each other. Just then Tails comes out of the toilets and looked at them oddly.

"What are you two staring at?" he asked.

Amy looked at him.

"Didn't your comm buzz?" she asked.

"No it didn't." he replied.

"That's odd. Why would he buzz us and not him?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know but we better get up to the palace." said Amy getting up.

"Woah. Woah. Woah! What is going on?!" said Tails.

"Ol' sugah hog wants us up at the palace right away." said Bunnie, "He wouldn't say why though."

Tails shook his head.

"If it's that secret it must be important. I wonder why he didn't buzz me."

"I'm sure you can ask him when you get there. Come on lets go." said Amy.

Soon afterwards they had settled the bill and were travelling towards the palace in the Twister.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic paced around in a circle in the throne room of the palace. Around him stood Sally, Charles, Patrick, Marian, Knuckles and Espio.

"Where are they?" said Sonic again.

"Sonic relax. What's the big rush for. More to the point what is the matter?" said Sally.

Sonic still hadn't told anyone about Tails. He shook his head and then looked at her.

"It can't wait any longer. I'll tell Amy and Bunnie when they arrive." said Sonic as he stopped pacing.

He turned to the group.

"I have some bad news. Something has happened to Tails."

The group looked a bit shocked and then worried and then curious.

"What do you mean something?" asked Sally.

"I don't know myself. Patrick and Marian found him unconscious in Knothole earlier tonight. He was lying unconscious under a bush. We don't know how he got there but…."

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room flew open as Tails, Amy and Bunnie walked in.

"Yo Sonic! You started without us." said Tails cheerfully.

He suddenly saw the looks on everyone's faces. He slowed to a stop and looked at them one by one.

"Ok. What I miss?" he said nervously.

"TAILS?! You're alright!" cried Sonic.

"Of course he's alright!" said Amy, "He's was at the restaurant when you bleeped us."

"That's a point why didn't you beep me?" asked Tails.

"But this isn't possible! Because if you're here…….then who is lying in a bed in the medical ward downstairs?!"

"WHAT?!" cried Tails as he spun and ran from the room.

Amy and Bunnie looked at each other and followed him. Sonic and everyone else soon followed as well. Tails leaped off the banister and twisted his tails landing on the next level. He turned and ran into the medical ward in the palace. He quickly surveyed each of the beds. Only one was filled. He couldn't believe it. There lying in the bed, unconscious, was himself. He just stood there staring as Amy and Bunnie ran into the room. They also stared.

Soon the whole group was standing there looking from Tails to Tails. Tails slowly approached the bed and looked at himself. He quickly spun back.

"What is going on here?!" he cried rather nervously.

"You got me bud." said Sonic slowly, "You got me."

-----------------------------------------

Tails slumped into a large chair in the palace reception room. With him were Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Amy and Knuckles. The rest of the group had gone off to deal with other matters.

"I still don't get it." said Tails, "It can't be. Two of ME!"

"It's doing ma head in too sugah." replied Bunnie.

"Could it be another robot like the one Robotnik made of me?" asked Sally.

"No. The doctors have done a complete check on him. It's Tails. Right down to the DNA."

"This could get confusing." said Knuckles, "Two Tails! Where did that other one come from anyway?!"

"No idea?" said Sonic, "All we know is that Patrick and Marian found him like this just outside of Knothole. He didn't have anything with him either so we can't even tell where he came from. Tails, do you have any brothers?"

"Not that I know of. Mind you I never even knew my parents very well. I was abandoned at a young age. You should know. You found me." replied Tails.

"Yes. I wonder if your parents had any more children. It might explain things." said Sonic.

"Well I'm sure it'll come clear soon. We should get some sleep. It's almost two in the morning." said Sally.

"You're right Sal. We should sleep on it and work something out in the morning." agreed Sonic.

Slowly the small group dispersed and went off to their own rooms.

-----------------------------------------

In the medical ward the orange fox in the bed stirred. He opened one eye and glanced around. A small smile spread across his face and he closed his eye. Soon.


	3. Misplaced Trust

Chapter 3 – Misplaced Trust

Tails couldn't sleep. He lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Amy was lying next to him with an arm around his middle. He kept mulling the thought around his head. He shook his head and sighed.

"It's no good." he said to himself.

He glanced over at Amy and blinked. He slowly removed her arm from his middle and slipped slowly out of the bed. He put his gillet and hat back on and slipped his shoes on. Tails walked over to the door and left the room quietly. He walked along the darkened palace corridors. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed a walk. He closed his eyes and continued to think. He opened them again to find himself standing at the entrance to the medical ward.

"Of all the places my feet could bring me." sighed Tails as he walked in.

Tails walked into the ward and stood for a minute looking at his counterpart. Slowly he walked over and sat down next to him.

"I really wish I knew what was going on?" he said to himself, "Where did you come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." said the fox suddenly springing up and pinning Tails to the floor.

Tails was so surprised by this he wasn't ready for it. He struggled under his counterparts grip.

"No use struggling Tails. I'm stronger than you." said the fox.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing?" said Tails choking slightly.

"I am you. Sonic said so himself didn't he? And what I'm doing is just the beginning!"

The fox suddenly swung Tails' head sideways banging it hard off the corner of a small cabinet. Tails' struggling suddenly stopped. His counterpart got up and laughed quietly.

"That was too easy. Now for the next step."

He removed Tails' shoes, gillet and hat and put them on himself. He picked up Tails' body and dumped it in the bed.

"That will do for now." he said as he walked out of the ward.

-----------------------------------------

Amy groaned slightly and stretched. She slowly opened her eyes and focuses them. She rolled over and found Tails snoring next to her. She tapped him gently on the shoulder a few times and he eventually woke up.

"Morning honey." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Tails rolled over and looked at her.

"Morning Amy." he said sleepily.

"Tails? What wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You normally hate waking up."

"Huh? What ya gonna do?"

Amy smiled at him and rolled over. She pulled herself out of bed and slipped a dressing gown Sally had lent her on. Tails got out of bed and headed for the shower. He turned the water on and stepped in. His eyes narrowed.

"That was close. Never mind though. She still believes and that is good enough."

"Tails? You say something?" came Amy's voice.

"Oh nothing Amy." he said.

-----------------------------------------

Miles was out of bed and leaping around the room as Alicia finally woke up.

"Must you do that every morning?" she said groggily.

Miles just turned around and smiled broadly at her.

"Sorry sis." he said.

"Go outside." his sister groaned as she collapsed back into the bed.

Miles rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He didn't have any knowledge of the recent event with Tails as he made his way down the corridor. A door opened in front of him and Tails walked out.

"Hey Tails!" cried Miles.

Tails turned slowly and looked at the hedgehog.

"Hey there Miles. What you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I just woke my sister up again."

"That's not very nice Miles." said Tails with a hint of laughter.

Miles just grinned at him.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast. Wanna come with?" asked Tails.

"Sure." said Miles as he followed Tails down the hall.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic slipped on his cloak scratched his head.

"Oh boy!" he said, "I wonder if that other Tails has come round yet?"

"If he has maybe he can tell us what going on." said Sally emerging from the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around her head.

Sonic nodded.

"I can't imagine how this is affecting Tails!"

"He'll manage. He's very strong."

"I suppose so Sally."

-----------------------------------------

Tails sat down next to Miles in the main dining hall. There wasn't anyone else there yet. This is playing right into my hands thought Tails to himself. Why not start small.

"Say Miles." he said, "Do you fancy a trip to the Aquatic Ruins? I've been planning on going for a while now but couldn't find anyone to go with."

Mils looked up from his breakfast beaming.

"Wow you mean it?" he asked.

"Sure do. I've checked it with Sonic and he says it's fine if you want to go."

"Wow thanks Tails!"

No thank you little one thought Tails. Thank you.

"Hey there sugah fox!" came a cheerful cry.

Tails and Miles turned to see Bunnie walking into the room.

"Hi Bunnie. What you up to?" asked Tails.

"Nothing much sugah. And you?"

"Where going to the Aquatic Ruins!" cried Miles excitedly.

"Oh really." said Bunnie looking at Tails with a smile.

"Wanna come with?" said Tails awkwardly.

"Well wha not. I'm not doing anything else." said Bunnie sitting down.

Tails smiled. This was getting better all the time.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic walked into the medical ward with Sally in tow. Charles was already there checking on things.

"Hi unc. How's he doing?" said Sonic.

"Oh hi Soni-boy. He's doing a bit better this morning. The doctors say they haven't seen such a quick improvement before."

"Wow that good huh?" said Sally.

"So how long until he comes round?" asked Sonic.

"Not too long now. A couple of hours, maybe half a day." replied his uncle.

"That's excellent. I want everyone here when he comes round. Especially Tails." said Sonic.

"That's a point. Has anyone seen Tails this morning?" asked Sally.

"Amy probably has. We should ask her." said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally turned and walked out of the ward. Almost immediately they bumped into Amy who came flying down the stairs on the handrail. Sonic leaped to the side as Amy flew past him and landed a few feet away.

"AMY! Will you stop using the handrails as grinding rails?!" cried Sonic.

"Sorry. I was in a rush. Have any of you seen Tails lately?" said Amy.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" asked Sally.

"Well I did this morning but he's vanished."

"Hmm…wonder where he went?" said Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

"Yo Tails this is cool!" cried Miles.

"Glad you like it." replied Tails.

"Can't say the same here suagah!" cried Bunnie.

Tails was flying over the Great Forest holding Bunnie and Miles by the arm. Bunnie had never like travelling like this.

After a while longer the forest started to thin out and on the horizon the Aquatic Ruins started to appear. Miles was staring around at the view. Tails slowly landed on the outskirts of the marshland and looked around.

"Well there it is Miles. The Aquatic Ruins."

"Woah. Way past cool!" coined Miles.

"You're sounding more like that sugah hog ever day." said Bunnie.

"Come on lets go have a look round." said Tails.

Tails led Miles and Bunnie into the marsh. Bunnie had a strange feeling Tails was purposely going somewhere but what was out here in a marsh? Suddenly she saw it. A large black object stuck out of the ground. It was half buried in the marsh and looked like it had impacted the surface with quite some force.

"If ah didn't know better. I'd say that was the space station from last year." said Bunnie with a shudder.

"Come on. Let's go see." said Tails curiously.

There was a large open door on one side of the slab and Tails slowly led Bunnie and Miles inside. Miles was a bit nervous but Bunnie was comforting him. As Bunnie cleared the doorway it suddenly slammed shut. She spun letting go of Miles and banging her fists on the door.

"Tails what do we do?" she said turning back.

"You do nothing." came the reply.

"Tails?" said Bunnie, a bit of nerves entering her voice.

"Ha. Wrong person." said the fox.

Miles was backing away towards a corner. Tails saw this and slammed his hand down on a control. A small gun lowered from the ceiling and fired at the hedgehog. Miles screamed and fell to the floor as he was hit.

"Why you!" cried Bunnie and leaped at Tails.

The gun pivoted and fired again. Bunnie slumped to the floor just in front of Tails. Tails laughed.

"All too easy. Now for the rest."

-----------------------------------------

The light started to brighten and Tails became aware of a hard throbbing in his head. He tried to move but couldn't. The light continued to brighten.

-----------------------------------------

"Sonic. SONIC!" yelled Sally as she flew into the bedroom.

Sonic was sitting by the window looking out over the garden. He turned as Sally skidded to a halt in the middle of the room.

"Sally. What is it?" he said getting up.

"Sonic. I just got word. That other Tails is waking up."

Sonic was already past her and out the door before she had finished saying "waking up". Sally followed him quickly and almost careered straight into Amy as she darted down the hall.

"Sorry Amy." said Sally as they jogged down the corridor after Sonic.

"Don't worry about it. We're all in a rush."

A few minutes later they entered the medical ward. Sonic and Charles were already there and a few seconds after they arrived Knuckles and Espio flew into the room. Amy looked around but there was no sign of Tails anywhere. A nurse was seeing to the fox as he rolled around moaning slightly. The nurse got up and left. The gathering waited for a few minutes and then slowly the fox's eyes fluttered slightly and one opened halfway.

"Mmmmmmmmm……my head." he manages to say rather groggily.

"So you've decided to come round?" said Sonic.

Slowly the fox looked at Sonic and opened both of his eyes.

"Sonic? What do you mean?" he said slowly.

"So there's more to you than simply looking like Tails. Who are you?!" replied the hedgehog with a stare.

"I'm Tails." said the fox.

The gathering eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Where is that other Tails?!" he said quickly sitting up slightly.

"None of your business!" cried Amy stepping forwards. She didn't really know herself.

"Amy! Thank god you're safe! I couldn't have barred it if he had done anything to you." said the fox.

"HOW DARE YOU!" cried Amy and launched herself towards the bed bound fox.

Knuckles caught her and pulled her back. Amy was really looking mad. Her quills stood up on end and she was breathing heavily.

"How dare you say that about my Tails! How do you know about us? Where did you come from?!"

Tails suddenly clicked on what was going on.

"He didn't?! No! You're all being deceived! I'm the real Tails. That other fox is the fake. He switched places with me and…."

"I've heard enough. Knuckles grab him." said Sonic.

Knuckles let go of Amy and stepped forwards. He grabbed Tails roughly and pushed him back against the bed.

"You're making a mistake. I'm the real Tails I tell you!" cried the fox.

Just then Charles appeared holding a needle.

"Get that away from me dammit!" cried the fox.

He struggled under Knuckles grip but to no avail. Charles stuck the needle in Tails arm and pressed a button on the end. There was a small hiss as the pressurised canister ejected its contents into the fox. Knuckles let go.

"You're……..making…………a…..mistake……" said the fox as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Sonic shook his head.

"What was all that about?!" he said.

"This is getting even stranger." said Espio.

"Who does he think he is anyway?!" said Amy angrily, "Talking about Tails like that. He hasn't even been down here. He was with me all last night and I haven't seen him this morning."

"I wonder where Tails is." said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

It was later in the day when an orange fox entered the palace again. He walked along the main corridor with a smile on his face. A voice made him turn.

"Tails! Where have you been?" said Amy running up to him.

"Huh? Oh, I just went for a walk. Clearing my head and all that." replied Tails.

"Well you missed a big event. That fake Tails woke up."

"REALLY?! What he say?"

"He acted as if he was you. And he said you were a fake."

"Why that little……..oooooh! If I'd been there….."

"Tails calm down. They sedated him. Maybe next time he wakes up we can get some more solid information out of him."

"Yeah I hope so."

Amy lent over and kissed Tails on the cheek.

"Come on." she said and walked off.

Tails walked on behind her with a smile. Excellent he thought. This will make my job much easier.

-----------------------------------------

"I wonder where Bunnie and Miles are." said Sally closing the double window doors on the balcony.

"Tails said they went somewhere. Slipped my mind where. Don't worry about them." replied Sonic.

Sally sighed and walked back into the room.

"You're right Sonic. I worry too much."

-----------------------------------------

Later that night Tails silently got out of bed. He walked over to the far wall and pulled a small case out from behind the wardrobe. He knelt over it and flipped the catches. It sprung over to reveal a series of different mechanical parts. Tails picked up several of them and clipped them together. After a while Tails stood up. He was holding a cylindrical object with a handle attached to one end. He pressed a small control on the side and the strip along the length of the cylinder lit up. Tails smiled.

"Now to finish the job."

He got up leaving the case open and walked out of the room. He made his way down to the medical ward. There was a royal guard on duty now in the room and a nurse was just finishing up for the night. Tails lowered the small object and pressed a control on the side. There was a quiet "thumf" and the guard suddenly dropped to the floor. The nurse spun at the sound and Tails stepped out from his cover.

"Tails?" said the nurse shocked.

"Say good bye deary." said the fox and fired again.

The nurse screamed slightly before she fell to the floor. Tails stepped over her body.

"Hmmf. How weak!"

-----------------------------------------

Amy suddenly woke from her sleep and shot upright. Sweat was pouring off her face as she looked around nervously. It was then that she noticed Tails was missing.

"Tails? TAILS? Where are you?" she said as she got out of bed and slipped on a dressing gown.

She walked over to the light switch and turned the light on. She saw the case by the wardrobe.

"No Tails! What are you doing?!" she cried as she turned and ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------

Tails finally found what he was looking for. He turned from the medical cabinet and walked back to the still unconscious fox. He lifted a small needle and plugged it into the drip attached to the fox's arm.

"You know. It's all been so easy." said Tails, "You were easy. Miles and Bunnie were easy. And soon everyone else will be just as easy. Oh well."

Tails started to depress the button on the end of the needle.

"TAILS STOP!" cried Amy as she darted into the room.

Tails spun as she entered. He raised the small gun and fired. The shot grazed her arm and knocked her over. She screamed as she fell.

-----------------------------------------

Sally shot up in bed. She listened carefully and then shook Sonic awake.

"Sonic I heard a scream from downstairs." she said quickly.

"A scream?!" said Sonic instantly awake.

"Yes." said Sally jumping out of bed, "I'm going to check it out."

"I'll come too." said Sonic slipping on his cape.

-----------------------------------------

Tails walked over to Amy and looked at her.

"Hmm…..I missed. Never mind. I'll deal with you later. I have to finish with him first."

He walked back to Tails and pressed the button on the needle. There was hiss and the needle fired. He walked back over to Amy. She was holding her arm where the shot had hit her and shivering.

"Why are you doing this Tails?" she said nervously.

"If only you knew." said Tails raising the gun again.

"Sonic in here." came Sally's voice.

Tails looked up as Sally came running into the medical ward. He quickly fired again but Sally was quick and ducked as the shot flew past her and shattered a vase. Sonic charged into the room.

"What the?" TAILS?!" he cried.

"ARGH DAMMIT!" cried the fox as he fired again.

Sonic dodged the shot and pushed a small button on his capes clasp. There was a slight hum and then the entire palace erupted with the sound of the alarm.

"ARGH!" cried Tails again as he spun and fired at the window. It shattered and he leaped out of it. Sonic rushed to the window to see Tails flying off. He spun back to the room. Sally was holding Amy. Sonic looked at the fox on the bed and noticed the needle. He looked at the label. It was marked "Maystol".

"Oh god no!" cried Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic's comm unit beeped. He unclipped it and answered.

"Yeah!" he cried frantically.

"Sonic. What's going on?" came his uncle's reply.

"Chuck get down to the medical ward now. Tails just injected the other Tails with Maystol!"

"Oh god! Be right there!"

-----------------------------------------

About an hour later Sonic was pacing up and down the main hall of the palace. Sally, Knuckles and Espio stood nearby. Just then Charles came in with Amy. Amy had a large bandage wrapped around her shoulder where Tails has shot her. Sonic stopped pacing.

"How are you feeling Amy?" he asked.

"Like I've been shot. How do you think." she replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I woke up from a dream. It was really clear. It felt like someone important to me was in great danger. I noticed Tails was gone and suddenly felt the same feeling as in the dream. I found him in the medical ward and he shot me. When I asked him why he was doing this he only said "If only you knew.". One thing I do know though is that was NOT Tails!"

"Well if that wasn't Tails then…….oh god!" said Sally.

Sonic blinked.

"How is he Chuck?" he asked.

"You mean the Tails in there? He's ok. Luckily you found the needle. If no-one had found him for a few hours then he would be dead." replied Charles.

"What did he inject him with?" asked Knuckles.

"Maystol." replied Sonic, "It's a very powerful drug. In small quantities it can be used as a painkiller but in the dose Tails was using it was lethal. If we hadn't have had any Lostan in stock he would be dead right about now!"

"So he was telling the truth." said Espio.

"It looks that way." said Sonic shaking his head.

Sally suddenly screamed and everyone spun to look at her. She was shaking and staring at the floor. Sonic ran to her side and grabbed her to prevent her from falling over. She looked up and stared at him.

"Sally. What is it? What's wrong?"

"What happened to Bunnie and Miles?" she said in a whimper.

"Tails said……." began Sonic before he trailed off.

His eyes widened as he realised what Sally was getting at.

"Oh god." said Amy quietly.


	4. The Reality Of Truth

Chapter 4 – The Reality of Truth

"ARGH!" cried an orange fox as he flew over the city.

He clenched his fists and snarled to himself.

"That cursed girl! Of all the times she could interrupt!"

He closed his eyes for a second.

"No matter. I will deal with her after I check on things."

He opened his eyes and smiled at the horizon.

-----------------------------------------

A fuzzy white light appeared in the darkness. It gradually got bigger until it filled his entire vision. After a few seconds the light started to change. It became different colours and forms started to take shape.

-----------------------------------------

The orange fox slowly blinked his eyes open and moaned slightly. He slowly moved his eyes from one side to the other.

"What………..the? Where am I?" he said slowly.

"In a hospital bed in the Royal Palace." came a reply.

The fox groggily looked for the source. Eventually a blue hedgehog came into view. The fox suddenly remembered and stiffened. His eyes came more into focus as he looked around nervously. Around him stood Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Espio and Amy.

Tails curled up slightly and looked at them sideways.

"It's ok Tails." said Sally, "We know the truth now."

Tails seemed to relax slightly.

"Then you believe me?" he said quietly.

Suddenly Amy leaped forwards and threw her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Tails. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spoke to you as I did. I….we didn't know. I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Tails nervously and slowly brought his arms up to hug her. Amy let out a quiet sob. Tails slowly turned to look at Sonic.

"Sonic? What is going on?" he asked slowly.

Sonic slowly explained what had happened while he was unconscious.

"I can't believe it." said Tails slowly after Sonic had finished.

"Nether can we. We're sorry Tails." said Sally.

Tails looked at her and propped himself up in the bed.

"Don't be. We have bigger problems now."

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie slowly shook her head as she came round. She looked around her. She was in a dark room with a large metal door at one end. She became aware of a warm feeling around her wrists and ankles. She looked down. She was suspended a few feet above the ground. A strange electric field surrounded her ankles. She looked up to find the same field was around her wrist. It was then that she noticed Miles bound to the wall a few meters away.

"Miles!" she cried.

She tried to pull her hands free but to no avail.

"It's useless to try to escape." came a voice.

Bunnie quickly looked over towards the door. A figure of a fox stood there. He walked into the room with a smile.

"Those binds are quite secure." he continued.

"Who are you?!" said Bunnie angrily.

"So you've figured out I'm not Tails. A little late don't you think?"

"Ah don't care. Who are you?! And what have you done to Miles?"

"Oh he is fine…….for now."

"Why you……."

Bunnie tried to pull herself free again.

"Oh stop it." said the fox slightly irritated, "You cannot get free."

"We'll see about that!"

Bunnie continued to struggle.

"Hmm….pathetic."

Bunnie stopped struggling and stared at him. Her eyes flared with anger.

"You'll never get away with this!" she cried.

"Oh but you see I will. I already have you and him. Next I think I'll bring you some company."

"Why you scum!" cried Bunnie and spat at him.

The fox wiped the spit of his face and growled at her.

"When the time comes, I will enjoy killing you! Along with all your friends!"

With that the fox turned and left the room.

-----------------------------------------

"So are we all clear?" asked Sonic.

"You betcha!" said Tails heavily.

"Ready when you are." said Knuckles and Espio together.

"Ok then that the plan." said Sonic.

The four of then plus Sally stood in the main hall of the palace. Tails had come round fully a few hours back. Thankfully the drug hadn't had much effect on him.

"Right Sonic. Let's go." said Tails.

He started to walk forward when there was a yell from behind him.

"Wait!"

Tails turned to look as did everyone else. Amy was sliding down the banister of the stairs. She leaped off and ran over to them.

"I thought I had missed you. I'm coming too."

"Amy we've been over this." said Sonic, "You can't do anything with that injury."

"I can too!" protested Amy, "We Acolytes are very strong!"

"Yes whatever but you're still staying here!" insisted Tails.

Amy just gave frustrated groan.

"You can help me with the kids." suggested Sally, "Beside with Tails gone someone needs to look after Lavender."

Amy turned to look at her and rolled her eyes.

"Ok! Fine! I'll stay here. But next time….."

"Yes ok." interrupter Sonic.

Amy sighed and walked off.

"Oh brother." said Sally as she turned to follow her.

"Some things never change." smiled Tails.

"Come on then. Let's go." said Knuckles barging past, "We have to find that other Tails."

"Too right Knuckles." agreed Sonic taking out Nicole, "Sal thought she would come in handy. Yo Nicole!"

"Sonic my main hedgehog."

"Hi Nicole. Can you scan for a second set of Tails' bio signs?"

"Working."

Nicole went silent for a few seconds. Sonic started tapping his foot. He hated waiting.

"Scanning complete." said Nicole finally, "No signs detected."

"Hmm…..he must be outside of Nicole's range. Guess we just set off and keep scanning." said Sonic.

"Yeah guess so." said Tails.

-----------------------------------------

An orange fox flew across the Aquatic Ruins. He smiled to himself.

"Now to deal with that girl!" he growled.

-----------------------------------------

"No bio signs detected." said Nicole.

"This just get better and better." groaned Sonic.

Himself and the others had spent hours searching the areas around Mobotropolis. They were now trying further afield but still having no luck. It was starting to get dark now. Sonic sighed.

"We may have to stop until tomorrows." he said gloomily.

"But what about Bunnie and Miles?!" urged Tails.

"If that other Tails hasn't killed them yet they can survive another night. Besides Nicole's scanning range is very limited. We need to find a way to increase it." said Sonic.

"I guess you're right Sonic." said Tails with a sigh.

"Come on then. Let's get back to Mobotropolis." said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

An orange fox raised a small gun and fired. The guard dropped to the ground with a slight scream. The fox walked past his body and continued on. He had landed in the Royal Gardens a few minutes ago and had already reached the palace. He put his hands up and threw open the doors. Inside several guards turned to see what was happening. They didn't have time to react as the fox fired again.

"This is getting too easy. There's no fun left." said the fox as he walked on.

-----------------------------------------

"But I'm not tired mum!" moaned Alicia.

"Now Alicia, you know when bedtime is." said Sally.

"But I'm not tired. And where is Miles? I haven't seen him for ages."

Sally went quiet and swallowed a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked at Alicia.

"He went on a trip with Bunnie." she said with a nod.

Alicia looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Mother?" she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing dear. Now you go and get ready for bed." replied Sally giving Alicia a little nudge.

Alicia slowly turned away and walked off. Sally dropped her head and sighed.

"Miles." she said quietly.

Just then Amy came into the room holding Lavender. Sally looked up and snapped herself out of her trance. Amy caught it though. She looked at her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Sally. Miles will be ok." she said slowly.

"I just can't help thinking about him. It's been nearly two days since that fake Tails took him away. I'm…..I'm….."

Sally couldn't continue. She fell into silence and sniffed. Amy put Lavender down and went over to her. She put an arm around her. Just then Sally's comm unit beeped. She composed herself for a second and then answered it.

"Yes?" she said.

"Your highness. We have an intruder in the palace it's………."

The comm unit suddenly went blank and started to fizz. Sally was instantly alert.

"Hello?! HELLO?!" she screamed into the unit, "Who is it?!"

Just then the doors to the room flew open to reveal an orange fox.

"TAILS!" cried Sally and Amy together.

"Yes but not the one you think!" said the fox as he raised a small object and fired.

Sally and Amy dived to different sides as the shots flew past them. Sally rolled behind a large status and Amy took cover behind a chair.

"Very good. I was just testing your reaction there." said the fox.

"Mother?!" came a cry.

"Oh no Alicia!" said Sally to herself.

Just then a small squirrel entered the room and froze.

"Tails?!" she cried.

"Alicia! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" cried Sally.

The fox turned to face Alicia as Alicia turned on the spot. The next events seemed to happen in slow motion to Amy. Alicia started to run as the fox fired at her. Sally screamed and leaped out from behind her hiding spot. The shot hit her as she dived into their path. She was sent tumbling to the floor. Alicia stopped and turned round.

"MOTHER?!" she cried thought a face of tears.

"Alicia……….run….." Sally managed to say before collapsing.

Alicia turned to run but was hit in the back by another set of shots. She fell to the floor on her front and didn't get up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Amy almost jumping out of her cover.

"Oh yes little girl. And now it's your turn." said the fox turning to face the chair where Amy was hiding.

He looked at the gun for a moment and flicked a switch.

"I won't go down so easily!" cried Amy.

"Oh they aren't dead little girl. Simply knocked out. However, for you I'll make an exception."

The fox raised the gun and fired again. Amy saw it coming and dived out from behind the chair and landed behind a pillar. The shot hit the chair and blew it apart.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." said the fox, "But you have a weakness."

The fox threw a quick glance over to where Amy had put Lavender. He raised his gun and made ready to fire.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Amy again as she leaped from her hiding spot. She realised her mistake instantly. The fox quickly spun back to face her and fired. The shot was slightly off and hit her left arm. Amy screamed and fell to the floor. The fox walked over to her. He smiled.

"I told you. Now little girl YOU will die."

The fox raised the gun again and fired three shots at her. They all hit her in the chest and Amy stopped moving. The fox looked back to Sally and Alicia.

"Now to get back to the station."

He gave a small chuckle as he walked off.

-----------------------------------------

Nicole suddenly started bleeping. Sonic took her out.

"Nicole what is it?" he said.

"Bio signs detected Sonic." replied Sonic.

Sonic stopped and stared at her. The four of them where just getting close to Mobotropolis now.

"Where Nicole? Display hologram." said Sonic quickly.

They watched as a plan view of the city appeared in mid air and a small red dot started flashing. It was moving at some speed across the city away from the palace.

"Nicole. Track his path." said Sonic.

A small yellow line appeared on the map.

"Current flight plan suggests he is heading for the Aquatic Ruins." replied Nicole.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Tails as he made to follow.

"Wait Tails. Nicole extrapolate backwards." said Sonic.

There was a pause and another line, this time in blue, appeared on the map. It led straight to the palace.

"Oh god!" said Knuckles.

"Everyone grab on. It's juice time." said Sonic.

The three of them grabbed onto Sonic's arms and he shot off into the city. About a minute later Sonic skidded to a halt at the entrance to the palace. The doors were wide open and a number of guards lay lifeless on the ground. Sonic shot inside and stopped in the main foyer. Everyone let go.

"Sonic what do we do?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic was too busy to answer.

"Nicole. Locate Sally's bio signs!" he said quickly.

"No signs found." replied Nicole.

"Try Alicia!" urged Sonic getting worried.

"No signs detected."

"Amy?"

"Bio signs located." replied Nicole.

Tails' eyes widened

"WHERE?!" cried Sonic.

"Secondary reception room, second level."

Tails suddenly turned and ran from the room. Sonic, Knuckles and Espio followed quickly. Tails headed up a flight of stairs and took a left. He ran down a corridor and then barged into a room on the right. He stopped dead. The room was in complete disarray. Several statues had bits missing, a large chair was in piece all over the place and there were a number of scorch marks in various places.

The rest of the group arrived behind Tails. Tails stepped into the room and looked around frantically. He saw Lavender lying in a chair to one side. He ran over to her and picked her up.

"Amy? AMY?!" he called.

There was a soft moan from behind a pillar. Tails heard it and ran over. He screamed. Amy was lying on her back on the floor, her head slumped to one side. Tails handed Lavender to Sonic and ran to her side. He cradled her in his arms.

"Amy? Amy speak to me!" he cried.

Sonic, Knuckles and Espio arrived behind him. Amy stirred slightly and one of her eyes blinked open.

"Tails?" she said slowly.

"Amy!" cried Tails, "What happened?"

"Your……counterpart………attack…….took Sally…………and Alicia." Amy said very slowly, her voice hardly audible.

"Amy?!" cried Tails.

"Warning." interupted Nicole, "Bio signs fading."

"Tails………I'm sorry." said Amy.

"Amy. You're not going to die." wept Tails.

"I'm Sorry." said Amy again, "I……..I………..love you."

Amy's eye slowly closed again and her body went limp.

"Amy?" said Tails quietly, "AMY?! Come back. Please, come back."


	5. A Friend At Last

Chapter 5 – A Friend At Last 

"Sally. Psst Sally girl. Wake up."

Sally groaned slightly and finally woke up.

"What the? Where am I?" she said.

"Sally! Thank god you're alright." said Bunnie.

"Bunnie?" Sally said as she looked over, "Bunnie! You're alright!"

"Of course ah'm alright." she replied, "I was worried about you."

"Mum! You're ok." said a voice at the other side of the room.

Sally's head jerked over and her eyes widened.

"Miles!" cried Sally, "Oh Miles I've been so worried about you."

"I'm ok mum but Alicia hasn't woken up yet."

"Alicia?!" said Sally quickly her heart skipping a beat.

Miles indicated towards the still unconscious squirrel on the far wall. Sally's heart fell as she saw her. She looked at her feet and gently shook her head.

"It's alright Sally girl. We'll get out of here. Don't worry." said Bunnie before falling silent.

-----------------------------------------

"Sonic! SONIC!" yelled Knuckles.

"What is it Knuckles?!" cried Sonic wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's Tails. He's missing!"

"What?!"

-----------------------------------------

Tails flicked a switch and a steady hum echoed around the hanger. He pressed another button and the hum changed to a roar. He took hold of the control stick and increased the thrust. The Tornado 2 gently rolled out of the hanger and onto the runway. The plane stopped for a moment.

"Alright faker. It's just going to be you and me. I'll teach you not to under estimate me!"

He increased the thrust and the plane shot down the runway and took off. Soon it was simply a bright spot in the sky.

-----------------------------------------

"Any luck?" asked Sonic as he bumped into Espio in the hall.

Sonic was sweating and looking quite flustered. Espio was looking similar.

"No sign of him." replied Espio, "I've checked the entire upper floors."

"I can't find him either." said Sonic.

"Same here." said Knuckles landing with a thud next to them, "I checked the entire grounds. No sign of him."

"This isn't good. He wouldn't just disappear. Not after what happened to Amy. You don't think he?" said Sonic.

Knuckles and Espio looked at each other and shook their heads.

-----------------------------------------

"Alright faker let's see where you're hiding." said Tails as the Tornado 2 flew over the Aquatic Ruins.

Tails pressed a button and a small panel lit up. A grid appeared on it and a green line swept across the display a few times. A small red light started to flash on the display.

"Got you!" cried Tails as he banked the plane.

-----------------------------------------

A quiet beep echoed around the room. A fox walked up to a console and shut the beeping off.

"So you've come to challenge me?" said the fox, "No problem."

He pressed a button. Outside a small panel opened on the top of the station. Out of it rose a box like object on an adjustable platform. It spun and pointed upwards.

"Now we wait."

-----------------------------------------

On the wingtips of the Tornado 2 the four laser cannons began to charge.

"Ok then faker. Let's see how you like this!"

The cannons flared and fired.

-----------------------------------------

The station shook slightly as the shots hit.

"Hmm….the shield is holding. Good. Now it's my turn!"

The fox pressed a button. On the box outside the station, several hole appeared on the surface and a large volley of missiles shot from them.

-----------------------------------------

"Damn no effect. That thing must have a shield. What the? ARGH!"

The volley of missiles flew past the Tornado 2. Several caught the port wing and another two hit the tail. A set of warning lights lit up in the cockpit. Tails tried in vain to open the cockpit lid but it was jammed. The plane spiralled out of control and hit the ground with a thud. The port wing was ripped away and the fuselage split in two. Tails was throw forwards and hit his head on the console.

-----------------------------------------

"Scans complete Sonic." said Nicole.

"Any luck Nicole." replied Sonic.

"No Tails bio signs detected within scanning range."

"This isn't good. That scan was the whole of Mobotropolis." said Sonic.

"I think you were right Sonic. He probably has….." said Knuckles before trailing off.

"We have to move quickly." said Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

Tails groaned as he woke up. At first it was hard for him to see anything and then his eyes adjusted to the light, or rather lack of it. He was in a dark room and had an odd sensation of being in the air. He looked down to see he was suspended above the floor by electric binds around his wrist, ankles and tails. He tried to pull himself free but to no avail.

"Well this is just perfect." he said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more."

Tails spun his head to follow the voice. His glared at the figure standing in the doorway. A fox entered and stopped in front of him.

"You know what. Things have been very easy for me." said the fox with a smile.

"Yeah well don't count your merits just yet!" said Tails with a scowl.

The fox turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. I only have to capture Sonic, Knuckles and Espio and my task will be done. I've dealt with everyone else."

Tails began struggling at his binds. The fox took out a small control box and pressed a button. The binds around his wrists, ankles and tails flared and sent a surge of electricity through his body. Tails screamed but it was oddly muted. The fox pressed another button and the binds died down. Tails' head slumped to his chest and he started breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" said the fox.

Tails slowly raised his head and glared at the fox through half open eyes.

"I'll make you pay for everything you've done."

"I doubt it. My task is nearly done." said the fox turning to leave.

Just then he stopped and turned back. An evil smile spread across his face.

"You know. I was a bit upset about ending your girl's life. I could have had some fun with her."

Tails' eyes flared with anger.

"I'll rip your head off!" he screamed as he tried to pull himself free again.

All he got was another shock. The fox continued.

"Yes. She was very beautiful. A pity she had to go."

"STOP IT!" yelled Tails.

He couldn't take much more of this taunting.

"Amy!" he wailed.

"Ha pathetic. You're even weaker than her!"

Just then there was a bleep. The fox quickly headed for a console in the corner of the room. He pressed a few controls and then growled.

"I see you're friends are here. Good. It make it much easier."

The fox turned and walked out of the room. Tails stared after him.

"Sonic." he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok Nicole. Fry this lock!" said Sonic.

"Working."

A second later the door flew open. Sonic, Knuckles and Espio darted inside. They had arrived in the Aquatic Ruins a little while before and with the help of Nicole had located the downed station. They ran down the corridor and finally came to a large room. In it were numerous monitors showing the status of various systems. Sonic darted over to one and set Nicole down on the surface. Knuckles and Espio joined him.

"Nicole. Can you access the main power grid?" asked Sonic.

"You got it Sonic." replied Nicole.

"Alright prepare for full shut down of the primary systems."

"Working."

"Now all we have to do I find Tails and the others." said Sonic turning away from the console.

"You really think it will be that easy?" said a familiar voice.

Sonic spun as a fox entered the room pointing a small gun at them. Sonic clenched his fist and Knuckles and Espio made ready to attack. The fox quickly pressed a button on a small control panel. A large force field shot down around the three of them. Several ceiling mounted guns also shot downwards and aimed at them. Sonic looked around him. The fox shook his head.

"I didn't even have to come after you. You came to me. Oh this is getting better by the seco…."

"Shut down systems activated Sonic." said Nicole.

Suddenly the room went dark and the force field shut down. The fox seemed shocked for a second and Sonic used that second to throw himself at him. The fox was sent flying across the room and hit the opposite wall. Knuckles threw Nicole to him.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was instantly alert as he fell to the floor with a thud. He looked behind him. The electric binds had shut off.

"Sonic." he said quickly as he got up and ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------

"ARGH!" cried Sally as she fell to the floor.

She started to pick herself up as Bunnie ran over to Miles and Alicia. She helped them up.

"What the ho ha's going on?" she said glancing around.

"I don't know Bunnie but we should move. This might be our only chance." said Sally.

"Too right Sally girl. Let's go kids."

The four of them ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------

The fox quickly picked himself up and stared back at Sonic. He waved the gun at him and spoke.

"Very clever. But not good enough."

He slammed his hand down on another control and a computer voice rang out.

"Secondary power systems activated. All systems online."

The force field suddenly shot up trapping Knuckles and Espio again. The ceiling guns activated and aimed at Sonic.

"You see I have still not lost." said the fox.

"SONIC!" cried Sally as she tore in from another door dragging Alicia with her.

"Sally get down!" cried Sonic as the ceiling guns aimed and fired at her.

Sally dived behind a console pulling Alicia with her. A few seconds later Bunnie shot into the room and followed suit as she pulled herself and Miles clear of the shots.

"So you escaped! No matter." cried the fox aiming his gun at Sonic, "I will kill you all n…."

The fox didn't have time to finish as he was hit by a swirling mass of orange fur. He hit the opposite wall and dropped his gun. Tails uncurled and looked around.

"Thought you could use some help." he said.

"Sally catch." cried Sonic as he threw Nicole across the room.

Sally jumped up and caught Nicole. The fox picked himself up and glared back at Tails.

"You! All ceiling guns, open fi…."

"Nicole activate program theta 12!" cried Sally.

"EMP pulse activated Sally." confirmed Nicole.

A huge pulse of energy shot from Nicole. Every console in the room sparked and exploded. The force field surrounding Knuckles and Espio dropped and they leaped from behind it. The fox couldn't believe what was going on. Just then the computer voice rang out again.

"Secondary power systems failing. Initiating tertiary protocol. Control systems shutting down. Lock down in progress."

Suddenly every door out of the room slammed shut and the fox's body glowed green.

"What? What is happening?!" cried the fox.

The glow suddenly increased and the fox let out a muted cry. Everyone looked on as the glow decreased and the fox fell to the floor.

"What? Where am I?" said the fox in a quiet nervous voice, "Wait I remember…….oh no!"

Tails ran over to the fox and grabbed him, throwing him up and pinning him against a wall.

"Who are you?!" cried Tails at him.

The fox seemed looked like he was about to cry. He was shaking and answered in a rushed and panicky voice.

"I'm you. Well a clone of you. You have to listen to me. We have to get out of here. NOW!" he cried.

"Why should we believe you?" said Tails with a slight growl.

Just then the computer spoke again.

"Tertiary protocol activated. Self-destruct initiated. Five minutes and counting."

"That's why!" wailed the fox.

"Oh god!" cried Sonic.

Tails dropped the fox on the floor who started to whimper.

"Sonic we have to get out of here." said Tails quickly.

"Knuckles. See if you can break the door lock." said Sonic.

"I'm there." said Knuckles as he ran to the door.

He pressed a button on his wrist and a set of metal claws extended over his knuckles. He drew his fist back and punched the door heavily. It buckles slightly but remained closed. He hit it again and this time his fist went through the door. There was a metallic clank and the door moved upwards an inch. Knuckles bent down and pulled the door upwards.

"Self-destruct in four minutes." said the computer.

"Alright everyone lets move." urged Knuckles.

Everyone ran for the door. Suddenly Tails stopped and ran back.

"Tails what are you doing?" cried Knuckles.

"We can't just leave him. I don't know why but I feel something is different about him." answered Tails as he picked up the other fox.

He helped him over to the door before the fox brushed him off.

"Wait. I remember something else." he said.

The fox ran back into the room and over to a console. He brought his fist back and smashed a small glass compartment. Inside where two glowing white vials. He picked them up and ran back to the door.

"Three minutes remaining." said the computer.

Tails pushed the fox through the door as Knuckles darted through himself. The door slammed shut behind them. The three of them ran down the corridor to finds everyone else standing next to another closed door. Knuckles ran to the front and broke it down.

"Two minutes remaining."

"Move it! Move it!" insisted Knuckles as everyone darted through the door.

A few meters down the corridor another door stood in their way. Knuckles made short work of it but time was running out.

"One minute thirty second." said the computer.

They came to the final door. It was much larger and thicker that the last few doors. Knuckles punched it but only dented the door. His metal claws were getting very buckles now. He punched the door again and his metal claw shattered.

"One minute remaining."

"Nicole can you do anything about this door?" cried Sally frantically.

"Negative Sally. Door systems are offline." replied Nicole.

"Hold on." said the fox.

He stepped up to the door and placed his hand on a small panel to the side of the door.

"Emergency over-ride. Confirmation code 0492057." he said quickly.

"Confirmed. Over-ride engaged. Thirty seconds to self-destruct."

There was a clank and the door slid open revealing the outside.

"Come on!" cried the fox as he ran through the open door.

Nobody argued as they ran after him. Tails took off using his tails grabbing Bunnie and Sally as he did who in turn grabbed Miles and Alicia. Sonic revved his feet and shot past Knuckles and Espio grabbing them too. The fox also took off if a bit shakily. He glanced back at the station. Suddenly it exploded sending debris flying all over and creating a huge shockwave. The shockwave knocked the fox and Tails out of the air and they crashed into the marsh. Sonic slowed to a halt near Tails. He helped Sally and the children to their feet. Tails got up and walked over to the fox. He still lay in the mud. Tails bent over and picked him up. He looked at his counterpart and something clicked.

"Thank you." said Tails slowly.

His counterpart looked at him and his nervous look relaxed. He blinked slowly and produced the two vials he had taken from the console.

"Take these. They will help Amy." he said.

Tails suddenly cried out as he was reminded of what had happened. He slowly took the vials.

"What are these?" he asked slowly.

"Let me explain. When you defeated that Sarath clone a year back part of the station was ejected before the station exploded."

Tails suddenly understood.

"You mean that?!" he cried motioning towards the charred remains of the station.

"Yes. When the rest of the station was destroyed, this section initiated its secondary protocol. You see the station can only make one clone of one person. Don't ask why. There's some strange reason. Anyway. When the secondary protocol was engaged the station had enough bio matter to produce two more clone. One primary and one secondary. The plan was to transport the clone to the surface to finish the work. The transport system had gone dead by the time it was needed so the station had to land. That system was also very touchy and the primary tank candidate didn't survive."

Everyone's faces hit the floor.

"So you mean you're the secondary candidate?" asked Tails still staring at him.

"Yes."

"Who was the primary?" asked Sonic.

"You were." said the fox.

"WHAT?!" cried Sonic, "How?"

"When you were all captured last year the station sampled all of your DNA. It selected Sonic and Tails as the most suitable candidates if the primary plan failed."

"So why the sudden change of heart." asked Tails suspiciously.

"The station had to implant the candidates actually personality. If it didn't the clone wouldn't work. Because that would have meant me acting like you it also had to apply some control in the form of a second personality. This second one over rode the original and made me act as I did. When Sally used Nicole to blow out the secondary power grid the station activated the tertiary protocol, which you saw, and disengaged the secondary protocol. That meant the control personality failed and I was back to normal. I still remember what I did though and will never forgive myself for it."

The fox hung his head.

"So what in these vials?" asked Tails.

"Life force. When the station drained yours it stored a little bit from each of you. Have you noticed that you felt slightly weaker since a year back?" said the fox.

"Actually I have."  said Sally rather surprised.

"But if this is life force then…….we have to get back to Mobotropolis. NOW!" said Tails.

-----------------------------------------

Tails ran into the morgue of the palace. Sonic, Sally and his counterpart were close behind. Tails ran over to where Amy body was being kept and pulled it out. A tear slipped from his eye and he looked at her. He slowly took the two vials out and placed one in either of her hands. He quickly pressed a button on each of them and stood back. The vials glowed and then the tops opened. A white mist slowly emerged from each vial. The two clouds merged above her body into an orb. It sat there for a second and then shot straight into her. Amy suddenly gasped and her eyes fluttered slightly. Tails ran to her side. He quickly checked her pulse. It was there. He couldn't believe it. He sunk down on her and started to cry. Sonic, Sally and the fox watched on in the background.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Will there be anything else." said the waitress.

"Let me see." said a fox skimming the menu.

He looked down the list for a moment and then spoke.

"I think I'll have this. The chocolate fudge cake." he said with a smile.

There was a groan from the other side of the table. The fox looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

"That stuffs dynamite. Better watch it." said Tails.

The fox thought for a moment and then spoke to the waitress.

"Make it two." he said.

The waitress smiled at him and walked off.

"Well you've certainly got my sweet tooth." said Tails.

"Yep." replied the fox.

"That's a point. We're really going have to find a name for you. Tails is already taken."

"Yeah." said the fox.

"We could use Miles?"

"No. That would get confusing with Sonic's kid."

"You certainly wouldn't want Mr Prower." joked Tails.

"Oh of course what a brilliant idea. Dummy. What other nicknames do you have?"

"Well not many. Sonic called my T2 a few times when I was younger."

"Fine."

"What?"

"That'll do fine. T2. Has a bit of a ring too."

"Well if you're sure." said Tails.

They sat for a moment before T2 spoke.

"So how is Amy?"

"Still pretty shaky. The life force you gave me worked incredibly. She still doesn't trust you completely though."

"I can understand that. I did shoot her. Twice."

Just then the waitress brought over two chocolate fudge cakes and put them down on the table. She rolled her eyes at Tails and he shrugged. She turned and walked away.

"I think you should stop ordering deserts. That's your seventh already."

"Yeah well remember. You've tried all these. I haven't." said T2 as he tucked into the cake.

Tails took a sip of his coke and reached in his pocket. He took out a mint candy bar and started to open it. T2 looked up from his cake.

"Oooh mint candy."

"Get your hands off. This is mine. Eat your cake."

"But I haven't tried any of that yet."

Tails rolled his eyes as he broke a bit off and handed it to T2.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." said Tails with a groan.

Tails took a bite of the candy and leaned back in his chair. This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
